User talk:Game Trooper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Overlord Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Game Trooper page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:53, 2010 April 15 Hello Hello,Game Trooper,I am User:Gargantuan224,and I add screenshots,concepts and details to the pages.I am glad to see someone editing on these days,weeks,months and years.I am always contributing and feel free to talk with me.I am user from 29 April,2011.I also can say to you,that User:AEon,was talking with me,but he was dissapeared too.Just before 2 or 3 weeks.I am also honored,that you and User:SuperMario2,are contributing.User:Rowdysam01,was totally contributing in the year 2009,but now he is dissapeared,I mean he is quite inactive.He was inactive for the last 2 years.It is very sad!Please help me to find AEon and Rowdysam01.I am also so-sad,that now are active only 2 or 3 users.I also know that User:IrishOverlord,and User:Perj made only 3 or 5 edits,and they dissapeared.They also made little edits like Everlight-Everlight Town.Also where is User:Jezquester.He also is missing.All that is one big mystery and i am not sure what happened.Please write to me! From User:Gargantuan224. Thank you,but i need Your Majesty's Help! Thank you,dear Game Trooper!But i have something important to say you.It is that User:SuperMario2 deleted my screenshots on the Minion Page and I said to him that i will delete him,if he continues that madness.He now tells the admins to keep me an eye.Can you help me,as blocking him 3 years ago?I said to him Sorry,but he is one big donkey and did not listened to me!Can you talk with him and I will award you with my great secret of Concept Art,because I am concept artist,and i am good at visual development and at character design.But the secret don't tell to anyone,right!And please let's make a unit versus User:SuperMario2!He is one big donkey,as i said,and he tells lies around!If,he tells something similar to you,don't believe it!He tells lies,and i want to erase his memory from this wiki,as User:The king of the guild did with the pesky ones.But unfortunately now,he is deleted too!And let's teach User:SuperMario2 a good lesson!And thanks for the big compliment,but i am just a concept artist!And don't forget:Don't delay,be evil today-Gnarl.He also,i mean SuperMario2,thinks my images are un-needed!Un-need he is-one idiotic nooner!And you have 160 edits,he has 30 or more tiny edits!And please help me,to deal with the filth,that has infected Overlord Wiki.And the selfish ones,who think they are something important.Let's rule this Wiki as never before! Greetings,User:Gargantuan224! These are one true culpits for my love of art!-These illustrations are made by Nicolas Marlet,Character Designer,who works in Dreamworks Animation,these and more can be found in the www.kungfupanda.wikia.com,posted by me!Some are scanned,some from foreign sites.Let's eradicate SuperMario2! Contigency! Contigency,Game Trooper.SuperMario2 called me pathetic and i want to eradicate him!Please let's scare him,to get away from this wiki!Please!Let's eradicate this bastard(Sorry for the word for him,but that word is perfect for him)and erase his memory from this wiki!Come on,my friend!Let's anihilate this instant!Eradicate=Anihilate!Let's delete him or block him for the rest of his life! Thank you! Thank you,dear friend,for all the help!And you are truly right,that my images are needed.But i can't find images for the Empire General yet!Thank you! And you are one of the few smarter users! Truly,you seem to be very-smart and i must say you are one of the few users,who are with enough brain cells. And we beat one of the best wikis! Yes,Game Trooper,we beat www.kungfupanda.wikia.com,and they have 780 or more images,we have-920 or more now.And they have more than 200 pages,we have 317 pages.Good Work! And this wiki is quite expanded! Yes,with 20 or more pages!And many more screenshots,from 500 or more to 900 and more. My friend,i am so-sad! My friend,so-many memories from this wiki,was shattered.And i think the few ones who contribute these weeks,months and years are feared by me!As if i wrote something to someone,he stops contributing.As AEon and RustyPete.SuperMario2 is gone.And i must point that these users are active sometimes,only RustyPete and he didn't wrote a reply to me.Can you believe it?I am so-sad.No one replies me!